1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a modular jack or electrical connector, and a method for assembling an electrical connector.
2. Related Art
Modular jacks are widely used in telecommunication systems for facilitating connection of electrical communication components. Ease of installation and consistent termination of internal insulated wires of a communications cable are two important features of a modular jack.
Ordinary jacks are designed to orient untwisted wires of a cable for termination with corresponding wire contact terminals according to common communication standards. Standard jack designs involve termination of the untwisted wires with contacts at a terminal location spaced away from where the wires are still bundled and twisted. Wire termination in ordinary jacks is often tedious because each wire must be individually aligned and positioned for termination. Moreover wire termination in common jacks can be faulty because the wires are not precisely located for termination with the jack during cable installation and because wires are often loosely oriented during installation instead of being firmly positioned into a proper termination location. In addition, movement of a cable, once installed, can cause strain that may dislodge the wires from proper termination with ordinary jack terminal contacts. Some known jacks also require use of special tools in order to consistently terminate the wires during installation of the cable to the jack. Accordingly a need exists for an improved modular jack and related method of use.